Symlan
Symlan is an artificial language constisting exclusively of symbols, appearing in a select few games of the Svea series. In a certain game, it is the highlighted feature, allowing the player to communicate with NPCs who respond solely with AI, never using pre-defined responses. Symlan is never intended to be translated, only interpreted. Example . ? ! : Statement Question Command Answer ⬆ ���� ⬆ △ ◫ ◎ ▽ Action State Opinion ? ⬆ ? ���� ◎ ⬆ �� ◎ �� ◎ �� ◎ ⬆ △ ◫ ◎ ▽ ? ���� ◎ ⬆ △ ◫ ▱ ␣ Action State Pronoun Enter ⬆ ? ���� �� ◎ △ ⬆ ���� △ ����‍♂️ △ ����‍♂️ △ ⬆ △ ◫ ▱ ␣ ? ���� �� ◎ △ ⬆ ? ���� �� ◎ ���� △ robo 003.disposition.���� �� ���� • ���� �� One-Words vs. Sentences One-Words are typically simple responses, reactions, or ways to initiate or close a conversation. Sentences are more complicated in structure, but very limited and finite. Speak The player presses the to bring up the Speak menu. By selecting a One-Word on the left side, it is spoken right away. If the player wishes to start a sentence, they must choose the sentence type in which to speak in on the right side. Sentence Type The first element that constructs a sentence is it's type. It determines the function of the sentence, and how the recipient is to respond. The sentence type implies the subject; interrogations and commands almost always implies "you", whereas statements almost always imply an "I". Sentence block sequence ? Once the sentence type has been determined, a sentence block sequence follows. Within, several different sentence blocks are placed, of which only the first two are mandatory: the verb and the subject, the latter of which is often implied by the verb and context and rarely has to be explicitly chosen. Sentence structure affect which verbs may be chosen subsequently; the symbol for "mood"/"feel" cannot be used in a command. Verb Although placed in the middle, the first element that is first selected in a sentence block sequence is its verb, since this affects the other blocks of the sequence. Verbs come into different categories due to the impact they have on the available subsequent blocks, which are separated when selecting the verb. The categories are actions which takes nouns, states which takes complements, and enjoyment/proficiency which takes verbs. Actions . ���� travel hyrule :Interpretation: I'll travel to Hyrule. States . ���� mood ���� :Interpretation: I feel good. Enjoyment/Proficiency . ���� enjoy run :Interpretation: I enjoy running. Example: Highlighting a Verb ? ���� mood :Interpretation: "How do you feel?" . ���� mood :Interpretation: "I'' feel –." . ���� mood ���� :''Interpretation: "I'' feel good." ? ���� enjoy :''Interpretation: "Do you enjoy –?" ? ���� enjoy dancing :Interpretation: "Do you enjoy dancing?" Subject ? The element that is placed first is the subject, and is heavily dependent on the verb selected before it. In fact, verbs, sentence type, and context almost always imply a relative pronoun as a subject, meaning the player can keep the suggested subject as is if they do not need to change it. Subject and Object For subjects and objects, either a relative pronoun is used, selected from a list, or a descriptor, that is typed in manually by the player. Noun block A noun block is used to represent both the subject and/or the object of a sentence. The player has a wide amount of symbols to choose from, including locations, animal types, general symbols such as male or female, and the faces of characters. When characters select a noun, they do so from noun categories: * Relative pronouns ** Default. ** Usually implied by the sentence type, verb, and context. * Concrete person ** A list of all available persons, along with their names. * Abstract person ** Symbols that describe a person, such as male, etc. Object ? After the mandatory elements comes the object. Whether or not the object is included or not is determined by the verb. Just like with the subject, the object uses a noun block. Sentence blocks & sentence block sequence Once the sentence type has been determined, sentence blocks follow. The order of blocks is predetermined: * Verb * (A) Subject-Noun * (B) Object-Noun OR Modifier If (A) is set, (B) can be omitted. (A) on the other hand is often implied. A set of 2-3 sentence blocks like this is known as a sentence block sequence. A simple sentence has only one such. Pending What is not determined is if the player should be able to type in the names of characters, or if that will break the immersion. Verb block A verb block is a verb in a more abstract sense, and can also cover events. Example: Simple Sentence ? ���� mood :Interpretation: "How do you feel?" . ���� mood ���� :Interpretation: "I feel good." ? ���� ���� ␣ :Interpretation: "What are you good at doing?" ? ���� �� ␣ :Interpretation: "What do you like?" Conditionals In order to create a conditional sentence, 2 sentence block sequences are used, divided by an arrow. This second sequence is formed identically to the first one. Exclusion Many options are excluded when speaking, for not making logical sense. # The Statement type excludes the State and Disposition verbs, when "You" is the subject. #* Choosing such a verb automatically changes the implied subject to "them". #* Example: "You dislike food." #* Ooor... this could constitute as an answer? # The Command type excludes the State and Disposition verbs, always. =Pending= Example Speak .?! Construct a sentence ☺️ One-word reply ⬆ Sentence type . Statement ? Question ! Command ⬆ Verb ? ���� ! Action . State ~ Disposition ⬆ ? ���� ~ �� �� ���� ⬆ ? ���� �� ���� ����‍♂️ ����‍♂️ ⬆ ? ���� �� ���� Speak this sentence? Volume While speaking, the player can choose the volume; 1-1, Shout, and Whisper. The volume in which to speak determines who is able to hear it.